


Six Songbirds Pub and Bakery, Definitely A Real Establishment and Not An Elaborate Tax Scam

by BYZANTIUUM (the_fairweather)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fairweather/pseuds/BYZANTIUUM
Summary: Secret Samol 2019 for Lavendarsalt! The Six running a totally legal and totally real pub and bakery.
Relationships: Edmund Hitchcock & Ethan Hitchcock, Sige Coleburn & Aubrey Zosim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Six Songbirds Pub and Bakery, Definitely A Real Establishment and Not An Elaborate Tax Scam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavendersalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendersalt/gifts).



Six Songbirds Public House and Bakery, Marielda's newest and hippest hangout spot where there's definitely not moonshine in the tea and metal shavings in the teacakes and people definitely don't slice cakes with cavalry sabers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bad job of making this textually a fake pub and bakery, they all look like they're having a really great time and their grand opening, but trust, it's illegal as shit but the cake is great. This feels a bit more AU-y than anything  
> \- There aren't actually six songbirds in the sign, but there are six chrysanthemums in the piece, which feels appropriate  
> \- I really wanted to put Maelgwyn in there somewhere but could not for the life of me get him in there  
> \- Sige would be a great pastry chef, is very concentrated on getting the flowers in the right place and I absolutely did forget about his missing fingers until this exact second  
> \- I know Aubrey is not actually that tiny but look at her? look at her  
> (twitter and instagram @byzantiuum for more of this nonsense)


End file.
